


Aware

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fornicari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji is always aware of Ban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> For fornicari's "first time" challenge.

Hands strong enough to grind bone to dust tremble against Ginji's skin. The movement is slight, hardly noticeable--but it is Ban touching him, and Ginji is _always_ aware of Ban; and now Ban's hands are shaking against the small of Ginji's back. Ban has fought Ginji, and saved him, and he's never, ever touched Ginji quite like this.

Ban knows Ginji, but his hands fumble with the memory of another body, unsure of the here and now. Ban's eyes are shielded, his breathing ragged, and Ban has never before been afraid of him.

Ginji doesn't mind being strong for Ban. "Ban-chan," he breathes, and it's impossible to put all of his love, and want, and trust into his voice, but he tries. He kisses Ban--good, so good, and he's been waiting so long--and Ban's hands slide down lower, pull Ginji closer.

Ginji smiles at him when they draw apart. "I've been waiting for you," he says, and carefully removes Ban's glasses.

"Ginji," Ban says, a little bit frustrated, a little bit amazed--but the next kiss is Ban's, and the next.


End file.
